Eleven Minutes to Midnight
by littlepaperswan
Summary: La vie du jeune Harry Potter bascule soudainement lorsqu'il croise le chemin d'un certain Docteur et de sa boite bleue. CROSSOVER Doctor Who/Harry Potter.
1. PROLOGUE

**Titre : **Eleven Minutes to Midnight

**Auteur : **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms :** Harry Potter/Doctor Who (New Series)

**Chronologie :** Univers Alternatif post _Les Reliques de la Mort_ pour Harry Potter, Univers Alternatif de la saison 5 de Doctor Who.

**Rating :** T (susceptible de changer dans les chapitres à venir)

**Avertissement :** Il est possible que les personnages soient légèrement _Out of Character_ et ne respectent pas forcément la personnalité qu'ils ont par rapport aux livres ou aux épisodes.

**Disclaimer :** Si Harry Potter et Doctor Who m'appartenaient, le Docteur aurait depuis longtemps rencontré JK Rowling et ils auraient même rigolé sur le fait que sa dixième incarnation (David Tennant) ressemble étrangement à Barty Crouch (Croupton) Jr. (joué par le même acteur dans le quatrième film) ! Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout ce que vous reconnaissez d'ailleurs n'est pas à moi, je me contente seulement de jouer avec les personnages et de faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (A LIRE ABSOLUMENT) :** Comme vous avez pu le lire plus haut, il s'agit donc d'un **crossover entre Harry Potter et la série britannique Doctor Who**. Vous n'êtes pas forcés d'avoir vu la série pour lire cette fic mais cela rendra les choses beaucoup plus claires, croyez-moi ! C'est une série géniale et si vous aimez les voyages dans le temps ou dans l'espace, courez-vite la voir ;)  
>Toutefois, si vous souhaitez des informations sur la série ou à propos de la fic, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions et je me ferais un grand plaisir d'y répondre ! J'ai choisi de poster cette fanfiction dans la partie <em>Harry Potter<em> parce que la section française des crossovers Doctor Who/Harry Potter me paraissait bien pauvre et surtout parce que la fic sera d'avantage centrée sur le personnage d'Harry.  
>Cette fic reprend pour la majorité la saison 5 de Doctor Who et avant tout cette question : Que ce serait-il passé si le Docteur et son TARDIS avaient atterri au 4 Privet Drive au lieu du jardin d'Amelia Pond ? Harry prendra donc la place d'Amy dans l'histoire, certaines choses des épisodes resteront les mêmes mais d'autres seront grandement changées. Si vous reconnaissez des dialogues des épisodes, ce sera donc tout à fait normal. J'ai été aussi largement inspirée par un crossover Doctor WhoSherlock (BBC) pour le concept (_Time and Space for Geniuses_ de Smartkitty314).

Sur ce, voilà le prologue de l'histoire. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira =)

* * *

><p><strong>ELEVEN MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT<strong>

Prologue**  
><strong>

_Mon nom est Hadrian Potter. _

_Quand j'avais sept ans, j'avais un ami imaginaire. Il était cependant bien tout sauf imaginaire._

_Il est venu dans sa boite bleue, m'a fait découvrir les merveilles d'un nouvel univers. Des merveilles que je n'aurais jamais imaginées même dans mes pensées les plus folles._

_Puis il est reparti, le Docteur, dans sa boite magique._

_Le monde sorcier s'est ensuite ouvert à moi. _

_Mais les connaissances des sorciers sur l'univers étaient partiales et corrompues. Ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer la grandeur de leur univers, sa richesse. Certes, ils avaient la magie à leur disposition mais elle ne suffisait pas toujours. Personne ne peut résoudre les mystères de l'univers avec un seul sortilège. Les sorciers se croyaient si sûrs d'eux avec leur magie alors qu'ils n'étaient en réalité que grains de poussière dans ce vaste monde._

_La guerre est venue. Voldemort, l'assassin de mes parents, est revenu à la vie._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a presque tout ravagé sur son passage. J'ai mis trop de temps à réagir, à attendre le retour d'un figment de mon imagination qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais me sauver._

_Alors, j'ai pris les choses en main et accomplit la prophétie. La prophétie responsable de tous mes maux et malheurs._

_Après la bataille finale, je croyais mon combat enfin terminé, il ne faisait en fait que commencer..._

_La nuit dernière, la veille du jour le plus important de ma vie, mon ami imaginaire est revenu._

* * *

><p><strong>NA :** J'espère que cet avant-goût vous a plu ! Le premier chapitre sera normalement posté d'ici la semaine prochaine. La plupart du premier épisode a été écrite mais je prévois de poster l'épisode en plusieurs parties !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, merci d'avance ;)_  
><em>


	2. PART ONE I : The Eleventh Hour

**Titre : **Eleven Minutes to Midnight (_Onze Minutes avant Minuit_)

**Auteur : **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms: **Harry Potter/Doctor Who

**Chronologie (chapitre I) :** Univers Alternatif _pre-Series_ pour Harry Potter, Univers Alternatif de la saison 5 de Doctor Who (épisode 5.01).

**Rating : **T (susceptible de changer dans le futur)

**Avertissement : POSSIBLE SLASH dans les chapitres à venir** (voir note en fin de chapitre). Les personnages peuvent être parfois _Out of Character_. Je n'ai pu me relire qu'une seule fois donc il est possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes ou incohérences dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez cependant pas à me le dire si vous en voyez =)

**Disclaimer : **Ah ! Vous ne savez pas ? J'ai un TARDIS ! J'ai voyagé dans le temps pour donner à Sydney Newman l'idée de Doctor Who et ensuite j'ai implanté l'idée d'Harry Potter dans la tête de JK Rowling... Si seulement c'était vrai, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de machine à voyager dans le temps (ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en fabriquer une bien sûr !) donc tout ce beau petit monde n'est pas à moi ! Je possède seulement quelques livres, des DVDs, deux tournevis soniques et je me suis fabriqué la réplique du journal du River Song (pour m'imaginer que j'ai voyagé dans le temps !). Harry Potter et Doctor Who appartiennent par conséquent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Pour ceux ne connaissant pas Doctor Who :** La série traite principalement des aventures (et mésaventures) d'un voyageur temporel nommé le Docteur, âgé de plus de 900 ans, un alien dont la planète et l'espèce, les Seigneurs du Temps, ont disparu au cours d'une grande guerre. Il voyage souvent accompagné d'un compagnon dans sa machine à voyager dans le temps, le TARDIS (qui ressemble à une cabine téléphonique de police britannique), et finit la plupart du temps par sauver le monde d'autres aliens. Lorsqu'il est sur le point de mourir, il est capable de se régénérer, c'est à dire changer la moindre cellule de son corps ainsi que sa propre personnalité tout en gardant sa mémoire. Le début de cette histoire se déroule ainsi juste après la dixième régénération du Docteur. Il est à présent dans sa onzième incarnation.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre a finalement pris plus de temps à écrire que prévu, désolée... Je souhaiterais aussi remercier tous les reviewers, je suis contente que cette histoire vous intéresse ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant ce premier chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>ELEVEN MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT<strong>

PART ONE**  
><strong>

_I. THE ELEVENTH HOUR_  
>La onzième heure<p>

La nuit était calme. La lune s'était levée depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel du petit village de Little Whinging au coeur de l'Angleterre. Tout était paisible, presque silencieux en dehors du cliquetis incessant des insectes. Rien, absolument rien, ne laissait présager les évènements passés, présents et futurs. Personne ne pouvait prédire l'importance que prendrait ce village pittoresque dans les années à venir, pas même ses habitants en ce moment profondément endormis au fond de leurs lits.

Là, pourtant, dans la maison de la rue la plus ordinaire du village, un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais en bataille et aux yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes était fermement éveillé. Le nez légèrement froncé et les paupières fermées, il chuchotait agenouillé devant son lit.

- Cher Père Noël, je ne sais pas si tu es réel. Tante Pétunia n'arrête pas de me répéter que tu n'existes pas mais... tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire pour elle n'est pas vrai, alors je vais quand même tenter ma chance. C'est Pâques alors j'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais... je te jure, il y a vraiment une urgence...

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la fissure qui lézardait profondément le mur de sa chambre.

- Il y a... une fissure dans mon mur. Tante Pétunia m'a dit que ce n'est qu'une simple fissure mais je sais que ce n'en est pas une... la nuit, j'entends des voix filtrer à travers, j'ai essayé de le dire à Tante Pétunia mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter et m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais en parler. Alors s'il-te-plait, _s'il-te-plait_, est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer quelqu'un, un policier, n'importe qui pour la réparer... Ou-

Un bruit étrange interrompit soudain son monologue.

La douce musique de l'univers, du mouvement des astres, planètes et galaxies en parfaite harmonie.

Mais le petit garçon ne savait rien de cela. Pas encore. Il ignorait tout du futur extraordinaire qui l'attendait, là maintenant dans le jardin de sa maison. Au brusque bruit d'une collision à l'extérieur, il accourut à sa fenêtre. Il aperçut alors à la place de sa cabane, désormais en ruines, une curieuse boite bleue aux fenêtres lumineuses couchée sur le côté. Mais le détail le plus singulier de tous était bien son inscription gravée à son sommet : « CABINE téléphonique DE POLICE ».

- Merci, Père Noël, souffla le garçon avec gratitude, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Attrapant un simple gilet rouge ainsi qu'une lampe torche, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre puis sortit de la maison en courant. Sa tante l'aurait sûrement réprimandé pour s'être ainsi peu couvert par une telle soirée, mais en y repensant, elle aurait certainement fait une crise si elle avait appris qu'il était sortit sans son autorisation. La possible réaction du seul membre de sa famille était cependant bien le cadet de ses soucis en cet instant présent.

Le petit garçon s'approcha lentement de l'étrange boîte bleue, le visage empreint de curiosité. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la toucher, les portes s'ouvrirent soudain dans un grand fracas et une corde d'escalade en sortie pour s'accrocher à l'un des débris de sa cabine de jardin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tignasse de cheveux bruns apparut succédée par son propriétaire trempé jusqu'aux os et aux vêtements en lambeaux. Lorsque l'inconnu vit le garçon, un gigantesque sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses premières paroles furent tout aussi saugrenues :

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une pomme ? Je ne pense qu'à ça. Des pommes. J'adore les pommes. C'est tout nouveau ça, je n'ai jamais eu d'envie avant, finit-il, l'air apparement réjoui.

- Vous êtes bizarre, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'enfant à brûle-pourpoint.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit un peu plus, si c'était encore possible.

- Mais ne le sommes nous pas tous d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Il se hissa de la cabine bleue et s'assit sur le rebord. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la boite, il s'exclama :

- Wouah ! Ma belle ! Regarde-moi ça !

Le petit garçon fronça des sourcils.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ?

- Je viens juste de faire une chute tout en bas jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Sacrée remontée.

- Vous êtes tout mouillé, constata-t-il.

- J'étais dans la piscine, répondit l'étranger.

Le garçon eut une moue sceptique.

- Vous venez de dire que vous étiez dans la bibliothèque.

- Mais aussi dans la piscine, fit l'homme comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

L'enfant aurait sûrement dû trouver cela étrange ou même penser l'homme fou au lieu d'accepter ses dires avec une telle facilité. À la place, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien que toujours dubitatif. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose sortant de l'ordinaire secouait sa vie. Même la fissure dans son mur était plus surprenante.

- Êtes-vous un policier ? prit-il alors une nouvelle fois la parole.

L'inconnu l'examina de plus près.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as appelé la police ?

- Vous êtes venu pour la fissure dans mon mur ? persista le jeune garçon.

- Quelle fiss- aaaargh !

L'homme eut l'air d'être pris d'une sorte de crise, il s'effrondra et tomba du rebord de la cabine. L'enfant s'avança de quelques pas, soudain inquiet.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

- Oui, je vais bien, tout va bien... tout ça est parfaitement norm-

Un sursaut secoua l'inconnu puis sa bouche sembla laisser échapper une épaisse brume dorée qui disparut au contact de l'air. Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, le petit garçon chuchota :

- Vous êtes un alien.

Un sourire amusé traversa le visage de l'homme. Visiblement, il ne paraissait pas offusqué de cette déclaration.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, petit ?

L'enfant se montra fort peu impressionné par sa question, encore moins par le fait d'être appelé « petit ». Il avait presque huit ans !

- Votre boite bleue a l'air d'être tombée du ciel, indiqua-t-il avec évidence en montrant sa cabane en ruine sous la boite. Alors vous êtes soit un ange, soit un alien, mais comme vous n'avez pas d'ailes alors vous devez être un alien. Et votre boite est votre vaisseau spatial.

L'inconnu ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'extasia :

- Une excellente déduction, digne de Sherlock Holmes, petit. Tu sais, j'ai rencontré son auteur et le personnage lui-même. Oh, c'était il y a bien des années, bien sûr, mais ce bon vieux Artie n'a jamais cessé de m'étonner après tout ce temps. Peut-être que je devrais lui rendre une nouvelle visite une fois avoir réparé le TARDIS. Ah ce très cher Artie...

Un sourcil levé, le garçon s'enquit, curieux :

- Mais ma tante me dit que les aliens n'existent pas, pas plus que les voyages dans le temps.

L'étrange homme frappa des mains, loin d'être déconcerté, le visage rieur.

- Crois-tu vraiment tout ce que les adultes te disent ? Oh, ils ont parfois raison sur bien des choses mais crois-moi sur cette chose-là, ils ont plutôt tendance à ne pas voir au delà de ce qu'ils veulent voir même quand c'est sous leurs nez, encore plus si cela se trouve sous leur nez.

Le petit garçon s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

- Si vous êtes un alien, qui êtes-vous ?

Il vit les mains de l'inconnu briller de la même lumière dorée. Ce dernier sembla se réjouir de la situation.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je suis toujours en train de mijoter, déclara-t-il toujours aussi joyeux avant de reprendre son sérieux, est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

Le garçon haussa simplement des épaules.

- Non, vous avez juste l'air étrange.

- Non, non, non, objecta vivement l'homme. La fissure dans ton mur, est-ce qu'elle te fait peur ?

L'enfant acquiesça énergiquement de la tête. L'étranger sourit à nouveau et se leva promptement.

- Bien ! s'écria-t-il. Pas de temps à perdre alors ! Je suis le Docteur. Fais tout ce que je te dis, ne pose pas de questions stupides et ne t'écarte pas de moi.

Le Docteur commença à marcher avec détermination... pour se prendre un arbre en plein la figure. Le visage ouvertement surpris, il tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Harry s'approcha de nouveau de lui, soucieux pour la santé à la fois mentale et physique de l'homme. Il était clair que l'individu n'avait plus tout à fait toute sa tête.

- Ça va, monsieur ?

Le Docteur balaya son inquietude de la main.

- Premiers jours, eut-il pour toute réponse. La navigation est encore un peu difficile.

* * *

><p>Désormais dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive, le Docteur lança un regard intéressé aux alentours.<p>

- Si vous êtes un docteur, pourquoi y'a-t-il marqué « police » sur votre boite ? s'enquit le garçon en lui tendant la pomme tant demandée plus tôt.

Au lieu de répondre, le Docteur renifla un instant le fruit puis croqua dedans avant de recracher aussitôt sa bouchée avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un morceau de savon. Le petit garçon sembla vaguement décontenancé de son étrange attitude.

- C'est dégoûtant, grimaça alors le Seigneur du Temps. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une pomme, répondit l'enfant, un sourcil levé.

- Et bien les pommes sont infectes, je déteste les pommes.

Le sourcil du garçon sembla monter un peu plus haut.

- Mais vous aviez dit plus tôt que vous adorez les pommes, protesta-t-il.

Le Docteur nia d'un mouvement frénétique de la tête.

- Non, non, non ! s'exclama soudain l'homme excentrique. Je veux du yaourt ! Ma nourriture préférée ! Donne-moi du yaourt !

Le petit garçon courut ainsi vers le réfrigérateur afin de chercher du yaourt. Il donna le pot au Docteur qui le lui prit vivement des mains, en arracha le couvercle et le but... pour cracher immediatement la texture laiteuse sur le sol. Le garçon le regarda faire, mi-déconcerté mi-écoeuré à la vue du visage barbouillé de yaourt du Docteur.

- Je déteste le yaourt, ce n'est que du liquide avec des morceaux à l'intérieur, proclama ce dernier, une grimace sur les lèvres.

- Vous venez de dire que c'était votre aliment préféré, objecta l'enfant sans comprendre.

Secouant de nouveau la tête, le Docteur s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, étalant ainsi le yaourt sur ses joues. Le garçon retint un reniflement amusé. Pour un adulte, l'homme paraissait se comporter comme un enfant de six ans.

- Nouvelle bouche, nouvelles règles, déclara-t-il. C'est comme si tu mangeais quelque chose après t'être brossé les dents, tout a un _mauvais_ goûuuuuuuuu-

Il fut une nouvelle fois atteint d'un léger soubresaut dû à sa récente régénération. L'expression du petit garçon se fit aussitôt une nouvelle fois inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta le Docteur, l'air incrédule. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas de la nourriture comestible ? Tu es Londonien, cuisine-moi quelque chose !

S'ensuivit alors un défilé de nourriture potentiellement comestible pour le Docteur. Il l'accusa l'enfant de tentative d'empoisonnement après avoir goûté à du bacon. Les haricots furent considérés comme une manifestation du diable. La tranche de pain tartinée au beurre, quant à elle, fut balancée hors de la maison et conseillée de ne plus jamais revenir.

Après l'avoir connu durant une bonne demie-heure, le petit garçon avait apprit à ne plus être étonné du comportement plus qu'excentrique du Docteur. Il regardait à présent le supposé alien, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Ce dernier faisait maintenant les cent pas de long en large de la petite cuisine.

Ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour, semblait-il, la énième fois de la soirée, le garçon suggéra alors :

- On a des poires.

- Des poires ! As-tu perdu la tête ? s'écria brusquement le Docteur, sidéré. Les poires sont les pires fruits de tout l'univers ! Comment peux-tu me proposer ça ?

Le petit garçon fut légèrement interloqué par le ton véhément de l'homme. Sans se soucier de son air interdit, le Docteur se dirigea à son tour vers le réfrigérateur pour en observer le contenu.

- Il me faut... il me faut... marmonna-t-il en fouillant le frigo et le congélateur. Il me faut...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie lorsqu'il trouva enfin son bonheur.

- Des bâtonnets de poisson pané et de la crème anglaise !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur dégustait avec délice son nouveau péché mignon. Le garçon se contentait simplement d'observer l'homme à demi médusé par ses goûts particuliers, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonna alors le Seigneur du Temps.

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de me servir en dehors des repas.

Il n'osait d'ailleurs imaginer la réaction éventuelle de sa tante si elle venait à découvrir l'état de la cuisine en ce moment-même. Elle n'avait, certes, jamais levé la main sur le garçon mais elle avait toujours été stricte avec lui. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre depuis son plus jeune âge qu'elle avait décidé de s'occuper de lui uniquement par bonté de coeur. Parfois, pourtant, il lui arrivait de surprendre un regard triste et douloureux de la part de sa tante lancé en sa direction, elle reprenait toutefois bien vite le contrôle de ses émotions dès que le petit garçon avait les yeux posés sur elle.

Combien de fois avait-il tenté de se faire au moins apprécié d'elle ?

Mais quoi que le garçon puisse faire, rien ne se révélait être suffisant aux yeux de sa tante.

Le Docteur parut avoir deviné ses pensées puisqu'il s'exclama soudain en se levant :

- Et bien, on va tout de suite régler le problème !

Le garçon le vit se diriger vers le réfrigérateur d'un pas déterminé puis ouvrir le congélateur.

- Que dirais-tu d'une crème glacée, petit ? lui proposa-t-il avant d'adopter une mine conspiratrice, ce sera notre petit secret. Et comme je te l'ai proposée, tu n'auras pas à dire que tu t'es servi toi-même. N'est-ce pas brillant ?

Le petit garçon haussa brièvement un sourcil surpris avant d'acquiescer vivement de la tête. Jamais auparavant, quelqu'un ne lui avait montré une telle gentillesse à son égard. Sa tante s'assurait à chaque fois de l'éloigner d'une personne si cette dernière venait à montrer trop de bonté envers l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'attitude de sa tante.

Une fois tout deux installés devant leurs repas, le Docteur reprit enfin après une nouvelle bouchée de bâtonnet de poisson :

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon prit le soin de finir de manger son morceau de glace puis répondit :

- Harry Potter.

Le temps d'une seconde, Harry crut apercevoir les yeux du Docteur se porter vivement sur son front, là où son étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair se situait mais l'instant d'après celui-ci s'enthousiasma, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Ohhh, c'est un nom brillant. _Harry Potter_. Comme tout droit sorti d'un roman fantastique. Dis-moi, est-on près de Londres, Harry ?

Le petit garçon soupira.

- Non, on a dû déménager dans ce coin perdu, c'est n'importe quoi.

Le Docteur se retint de sourire à l'exaspération du garçon. Il était clair qu'il appréciait peu sa nouvelle habitation. Il se demandait où pouvait être le reste de sa famille. Si ses informations étaient exactes, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin auraient dû être présents. Et peu ravis de sa présence dans leur vie _si_ normale d'ailleurs.

- Et où sont tes pa- tes gardiens ? Sont-ils en haut ? Avec tout ce boucan, ils auraient dû être réveillés depuis longtemps.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Tante Pétunia est sortie ce soir.

N'aimant pas du tout où la situation se dirigeait, le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

- Personne d'autre ?

- Non, dit Harry tristement. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Le Docteur sentit ses deux coeurs battre de compassion pour le petit garçon. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre de proches, amis ou famille. Oh, oui, il connaissait très bien cette douleur. Harry avait beau n'avoir pas connu ses parents, la perte se faisait tout de même ressentir. Le Seigneur du Temps ressentit soudain un élan de colère envers cette tante, il semblait que même dans cet univers, elle refusait de révéler la vérité à son neveu.

Il se pencha alors par dessus la table et pressa l'épaule du garçon de sa main. Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur d'être tout seul ! s'exclama-t-il avec ardeur.

- Bien sûr que tu n'as pas peur ! affirma le Docteur, souriant devant une telle fougue. Tu n'as peur de rien. Une boite tombe du ciel, un homme sort de la boite, ce même homme mange des bâtonnets de poisson pané trempés dans de la crème anglaise et regarde-toi ! Tu restes assis sans rien dire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- De quoi ? demanda Harry, confus.

- Ce doit être une sacrée fissure que tu dois avoir sur ton mur, déclara sérieusement le Docteur.

En effet, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire visiblement sur le visage du petit garçon à la pensée de la fissure dans sa chambre.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Docteur sauta de sa chaise et courut en direction des escaliers, Harry sur ses talons. L'homme sembla soudainement pénaud quand il s'aperçut des nombreuses portes au premier étage. Heureusement, le jeune Potter vint rapidement à son aide pour lui indiquer la bonne pièce.

Une fois entré, le regard du Docteur fut aussitôt attiré sur l'un des murs de la chambre. Il poussa un sifflement impressionné quand il vit la profonde fissure traversant le dit mur de part en part. Il s'approcha du pan de béton pour pouvoir l'inspecter de plus près, effleura la fissure du doigt et frissonna.

- Quelque chose d'étrange se passe ici, médita-t-il à voix haute. Enfin, étrange en dehors de moi et d'une boite bleue qui tombe du ciel, bien sûr. Et tout dépend de la définition d'« étrange » de chacun. Dans certaines planètes, les humains sont considérés _étranges_ alors que vous vous pensez tout à fait normals. Tout dépend du point de vue... Mais du mien, il y a définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans cette fissure. Et je peux te dire qu'en 906 ans, j'en ai vu des choses étranges !

- Ce ne serait pas la première chose bizarre qui m'arrive, marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le petit garçon avait dit ça sur un ton nonchalant mais il était toujours intérieurement inquiet de la fissure dans le mur. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de penser à d'autres moments dans sa courte vie où des choses plus qu'extraordinaires s'étaient déroulées. C'était à ces instants précis que sa tante paraissait la plus froide envers lui.

- Je me suis retrouvé tout d'un coup sur le toit de l'école une fois, murmura Harry, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il m'est arrivé d'autres choses aussi... des choses inexplicables... Et puis, il y a ce rêve que je fais sans arrêt...

Des suppliques... Un rire glacial... Une lumière verte aveuglante puis les ténèbres.

Il retint un frissonnement.

Secouant la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées, il continua presque dans un chuchotement :

- Je rêve aussi d'une moto volante... Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ? Est-ce que les aliens ont des motos volantes ?

Jamais auparavant, Harry n'avait parlé de cela à quelqu'un. Il avait tenté une fois de raconter l'un de ses fameux rêves à sa tante mais avait vivement déchanté quand il avait remarqué son regard noir.

Le voilà maintenant à révéler son secret le plus précieux à un parfait inconnu. Le Docteur était toutefois bien loin d'être un étranger. Harry ne pouvait se retenir de lui faire confiance, étrangement.

Peut-être était-ce parce que il était la première personne à vouloir l'aider sans demander une chose en retour ?

Il entendit d'ailleurs la voix rassurante de l'homme retentir à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Je ne connais pas personnellement d'aliens possédant une moto volante, mais dans un lointain futur, les humains auront des voitures volantes, pas vraiment dans le style de « Retour dans le Futur » mais presque, déclara le Docteur avec sérieux.

Le Seigneur du Temps retourna son attention sur la fissure et l'examina minutieusement. Empreint de curiosité, Harry s'approcha de quelques pas. Il avait toujours pensé que la fissure possédait la forme d'un sourire sinistre. Cela ne rassurait d'ailleurs en rien les craintes de l'enfant.

- Le mur est solide et résistant, la fissure ne le traverse pas complètement alors une question cruciale se pose... d'où est-ce que vient exactement le courant d'air ? se demanda le Docteur en réfléchissant.

Il utilisa son tournevis sonique – son appareil à tout faire, enfin presque – afin d'étudier la fissure avant de l'éteindre, l'air satisfait.

- _Wibbly wobbly timey wimey_, tu sais ce qu'est la fissure ? s'adressa-t-il à Harry.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien c'est une fissure...

Harry retint un roulement des yeux face à l'évidence. Il attendit cependant avec patience une explication plus approfondie du Docteur... qui ne tarda pas à suivre...

- Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose de drôle, fit l'homme, l'oreille pressée contre le mur. Si tu détruis ce mur, la fissure resterait au même endroit parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie du mur.

- Où se trouve-t-elle alors ?

- Partout, dans toutes choses existantes, répondit le Seigneur du Temps. C'est une scission dans l'épiderme de l'univers. Deux parties de l'espace et du temps qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser... préssées ensemble. Ici même dans le mur de ta chambre. Parfois... Tu entends quelque chose ?

- Oui, une voix, affirma Harry d'un hochement de la tête.

Le Docteur s'empara d'un verre sur la table de chevet, le vida de son contenu par dessus son épaule – il parut un instant surpris que le verre soit désormais vide, puis posa l'ouverture contre le mur. L'oreille pressée contre l'ustensile, il pouvait à présent clairement distinguer des murmures filtrer à travers la fissure.

- Le Prisonnier Zéro...

- Le Prisonnier Zéro s'est évadé, finit Harry à sa place. C'est ce que j'entends. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous croyez qu'il y a une prison de l'autre côté de la fissure ?

En pleine réflexion, le Docteur reposa le verre et haussa la voix :

- C'est fort possible... ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont perdu un prisonnier et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Quoi ? refit l'enfant, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Il te faut un mur plus solide.

Le Seigneur du Temps dégagea alors le mur de ses meubles. Une idée risquée avait germé dans son esprit mais il ne savait si elle pouvait réussir avec succès...

- Le seul moyen de clore cette brèche est de l'ouvrir au maximum, expliqua-t-il à l'intention du petit garçon. Les forces s'inverseront et la fissure se fermera, ou...

Harry prit soudain un air à la fois méfiant et préoccupé.

- Ou... qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver d'autre ?

- Tu sais quand les grandes personnes te disent que tout va bien se passer et que tu pense qu'elles mentent probablement pour que tu te sentes mieux ?

- Ma tante ne m'a jamais dit ça, répondit Harry, le front plissé. Et puis je trouve que c'est stupide de mentir de cette façon.

Le jeune Potter jura un instant avoir vu le Docteur adopter un air inconfortable à la mention de Tante Pétunia mais son expression disparut aussitôt derrière un nouveau sourire.

- Oui et bien... tout va bien se passer, rassura malgré tout le voyageur temporel.

Il tendit alors sa main au garçon. Harry sembla prendre quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de décider de se saisir de la main du Docteur. Il retint néanmoins un faible sursaut au contact frais inattendu mais choisit de ne rien dire.

Se positionnant devant Harry pour le protéger, le Docteur fit de nouveau face au mur, leva son tournevis sonique sur la fissure et l'alluma. Une lumière blanche et brillante, presque aveuglante, se répandit de la fissure, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit finalement, laissant apparaître un monde sombre et lugubre. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer des esquisses de barreaux.

La voix gutturale retentit alors une fois de plus dans les lieux :

- Le Prisonnier Zéro s'est évadé.

Le Docteur fit un pas en avant et tenta d'une voix hésitante :

- Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sans aucun avertissement, un oeil bleu électrique apparut brusquement dans l'orifice laissé libre par la fissure. Le Docteur eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris. L'oeil tourna un moment dans son « orbite » puis se focalisa sur les deux individus dans la chambre. Harry se trouva un moment légèrement déconcerté par l'intensité du regard. Regard qui se concentrait désormais d'avantage sur le Docteur. Puis, de l'oeil naquit soudain une boule de lumière qui fila à toute vitesse en direction du Docteur et toucha la poche de son pantalon. Sous le choc du projectile, l'homme tomba en arrière sur le lit.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la fissure se referma lentement sur elle-même sans ne laisser aucune trace sur le mur.

- Tiens, regarde ! se réjouit le Docteur. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle se fermerait ! Ton mur est comme neuf !

Mais ce n'était déjà plus la préoccupation d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux. C'était le Prisonnier Zéro ?

- Non, réfuta le Docteur. Je pense que c'était le gardien du Prisonnier Zéro. Qui que ce soit, il m'a laissé un message.

Il brandit une sorte de porte-feuille noir et l'agita sous les yeux du garçon.

- Du papier psychique, précisa le Docteur. Et il vient de recevoir un beau petit message... « Le Prisonnier Zéro s'est évadé. » Mais pourquoi nous le dire...

Il se tut avant de poursuivre d'une voix lente :

- À moins que...

Non pour la première fois de sa très longue vie, le Docteur espérait que son intuition se révélerait fausse. Sans quoi, la vérité n'amènerait que des ennuis.

De son côté, Harry commença peu à peu à comprendre le fil de ses pensées.

- Vous croyez qu'il a pu traverser la fissure jusqu'ici ?

Le Docteur balaya la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de trouver un indice éventuel sur la présence du Prisonnier Zéro.

- Non... il n'a pas pu, murmura-t-il. On le saurait.

Il sortit de la chambre en courant et s'arrêta dans le couloir, Harry à sa suite. Ses yeux se posèrent plus d'une fois sur l'une des portes mais il secoua soudainement la tête et continua son inspection des lieux.

- C'est difficile, dit le Docteur, contrarié par son inaptitude à déceler l'anomalie. Un tout nouveau moi... tout ne fonctionne pas encore, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche... quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à voir...

Il tourna lentement la tête et plissa les yeux.

- Juste au coin de l'oeil...

Quelque chose au sujet de cette porte...

Soudain, le son de cloches s'éleva à l'horizon et interrompit toute réflexion du Docteur. Le concerné paniqua lorsqu'il reconnut les cloches du cloître du TARDIS, signe avant coureur d'un danger imminent.

- Non, non, non, non ! s'écria-t-il avec urgence en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Une fois à nouveau dans le jardin, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le TARDIS suivi d'Harry.

- Je dois retourner à l'intérieur ! lança le Docteur au garçon. Les moteurs ne sont pas stabilisés, tout risque d'exploser !

- Cette boite est vraiment votre vaisseau spatial ?

Harry regarda le Docteur grimper sur la cabine bleue et s'asseoir dessus. L'homme n'avait jamais réellement confirmé sa déduction plus tôt dans la soirée.

- C'est bien plus qu'un simple vaisseau, c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps ! l'informa le Docteur, une pointe d'ardeur dans la voix.

- Alors ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure sur l'auteur de Sherlock Holmes est vrai ? fit le garçon pour demander une confirmation de ses dires précédents. Vous avez une vraie machine à remonter dans le temps ?

- Plus pour longtemps si je n'arrive pas à la stabiliser ! s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps frénétiquement. Un saut de cinq minutes dans le futur devrait suffire.

La vitesse du déroulement des évènements sembla soudain affoler Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux venir ? supplia-t-il alors.

De toute sa vie, le petit garçon n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Il avait appris très tôt à ne rien demander à sa tante, ni aux autres personnes. Cette fois-là, pourtant, tout était différent...

- C'est bien trop dangereux à l'intérieur pour l'instant, fit le Docteur en secouant de la tête. Donne-moi cinq minutes ! Je vais revenir.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Il avait suffisamment entendu cette phrase pour en connaître la réelle signification.

- C'est ce que les grandes personnes disent toujours, marmonna-t-il.

Le Docteur s'interrompit soudain dans son action, sauta de la cabine bleue et s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que je suis une personne ?

Lorsque Harry ne lui répondit pas, il ajouta d'un ton plus assuré :

- Est-ce que je _ressemble_ à une personne ? Fais-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire timide au garçon. Rassuré, le Docteur grimpa à nouveau sur la cabine bleue, fit un dernier clin d'oeil à Harry puis sauta à l'intérieur du TARDIS dans un cri enthousiaste :

- GERONIMOOOOOOOOO !

Le bruit d'un éclaboussement se fit entendre dans les entrailles du vaisseau avant que les portes du TARDIS ne se referment avec fracas. Harry regarda la cabine bleue disparaître de son jardin comme par magie. Il n'attendit alors pas plus longtemps pour courir en direction de sa maison. Il escalada rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Là, il sortit une vieille valise rapiécée de sous son lit et la remplit à ras bord de vêtements et de babioles. Une fois s'être habillé plus chaudement, il courut de nouveau à l'extérieur. Il posa sa valise devant la cabane détruite et s'y assit dessus.

Et il attendit.

Le petit garçon attendit...

* * *

><p><strong>NA :** Je m'excuse encore du retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à cerner le caractère du jeune Harry à sept ans...  
>Pour la suite, il faudra sûrement attendre deux ou trois semaines mais je posterai pendant ce temps une fic à part associée à cette histoire. Vous ne serez pas obligés de la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Doctor Who mais il y aura quelques allusions sur cette fic dans le chapitre 2 ;)<p>

**N/A BIS (EDIT) :** Sinon, il est fort possible qu'il y ait du SLASH dans les chapitres futurs (mais pas entre Harry et le Docteur). Ce ne prendra cependant pas la majeure partie de l'histoire et ne sera que secondaire (plus ou moins) par rapport à l'intrigue de la fic !

**Réponses aux Questions**

**Reprise des épisodes de Doctor Who**

Plusieurs personnes ont posé la question si j'allais reprendre la totalité des épisodes ou pas. La réponse est oui _et_ non. Je vais principalement reprendre les épisodes dans lesquels Amy Pond a eu un rôle majeur et dans lesquels je pourrais modifier légèrement la tournure des évènements. Ainsi, l'épisode_ The Lodger_ ne sera pas repris puisque c'est surtout un épisode sur le Docteur.

**Episodes originaux**

On m'a aussi demandé si j'allais inventer mes propres épisodes, la réponse est affirmative. J'ai d'ailleurs d'ors et déjà des idées d'épisodes et j'en ai commencé à écrire quelques uns =)

**Le nom Hadrian Potter**

Ce n'est pas une erreur. Tout sera expliqué dans la fic à part et dans les prochains chapitres !**  
><strong>

J'espère avoir répondu de façon satisfaisante à vos questions ^^

Une fois de plus, si vous avez d'autres interrogations au sujet de la fic ou autre, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
